Final Confirmation
|gold = 1800 1800 1800 |exp = 1400 1400 1400 |chests = |notes = Enemies: Flame Goblins Boss: Flame Goblin }} Part 1/4 Gilbert [ Let's go over the plan one last time. ] Gilbert [ Shuza and Silva's units are at the northern front of the Royal Capital. ] Gilbert [ The Volunteer Army and Selene's unit will approach the Royal Capital. ] Pirika [ Selene is fighting? ] Selene [ I'm in a combat unit this time. ] Gilbert [ Selene's unit will then join Silva at the northern front. ] Gilbert [ Then, Einslotte will go to the northern front of the Royal Capital. ] Gilbert [ The Volunteer Army and earth sprites will infiltrate the Royal Capital. ] Gilbert [ Follow me so far? ] Pirika [ Where are the earth sprites now? ] Gilbert [ They should be ready in a ghost town near the Royal Capital's citadel. ] Gilbert [ First, you must bring down the citadel to relieve the fear of those behind you. ] Gilbert [ After joining the earth sprites, you'll infiltrate the Royal Capital. ] Gilbert [ From then on, it's all you. You must defeat the Black Army's king. ] Phoena [ Yup. ] Gilbert [ We've received word that the Sage's Tower is ready to support us. ] Gilbert [ We must win this fight. The fate of the battle lies with the Volunteer Army. ] Pirika [ Got it! ] Gilbert [ Then let us begin the operation! I pray for our success! ] ---- Pirika [ We have to first rendezvous with the knights. Hero, you ready? ] Selene [ We may be attacked by the enemy along the way. We must be careful. ] Pirika [ Seems we'll be traveling part of the way together. ] Selene [ Hehe. ] Phoena [ Is something wrong? ] Selene [ No. I just never imagined I would get the chance to fight alongside you folks. ] Pirika [ You're right. Who thought things would turn out like this that day we met? ] Selene [ That's not all. I never expected Yggdra could come together and fight as one. ] Selene [ This is all thanks to your efforts. Be proud of everything you've done. ] Selene [ You moved all of Yggdra. ] Phoena [ I could never be proud of... ] Selene [ Hehe. Now, let's go. ] ---- Selene [ They're here. ] Phoena [ It would seem that way. ] Pirika [ What's here? ] Selene [ Monsters. ] Pirika [ W-Where? ] Selene [ There! ] Monster [ ...! ] Selene [ We can't afford to be slowed down here. Let's finish this quickly! ] Part 2/4 Selene [ Phew, there's a lot of them. ] Pirika [ But we're in a hurry. ] Selene [ And the Vice Capital was left with minimal security. ] Phoena [ Then we cannot let any past here. ] Selene [ Exactly. Put some backbone into it! ] Pirika [ Got it! ] Part 3/4 Pirika [ There are more coming from the north-east and west directions! ] Selene [ Which group is larger?! ] Pirika [ The west! ] Selene [ I'll take my unit there. Volunteer Army, take care of the north-east! ] Pirika [ Your unit is rather small. It'll be dangerous for you! ] Selene [ You have a major role to play later at the capital. Save your energy. ] Pirika [ Selene, you're being reckless! ] Phoena [ Hero, let's take care of things in the north-east and back up Selene. ] Pirika [ That sounds like a good plan. ] Phoena [ Let's go! ] Part 4/4 Selene [ We can see the knights. We'll be joining Silva's unit from here on out. ] Phoena [ Selene. Thank you for everything. ] Selene [ I owe my thanks to you. Until we meet again, farewell. ] ---- Einslotte [ You made it. Are you ready? ] Phoena [ Yes. Let's do this. ] Einslotte [ You are key to this offensive. I promise to get you to the Royal Capital. ] Einslotte [ Einslotte Division, move out! ]